Impossible
by HermioneRon 4ever
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through Edward's mind when he found out the big news in Breaking Dawn Chapter 7? Well, here's my version! BD spoilers. Read and Review, please! New version of the first chapter up!
1. Impossible

A/N: Hey! So I hope you like this! I'm considering entering it into a contest, and would greatly appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you like or what you think I should do differently!

* * *

"Are you well? Did you get sick again?" I called anxiously from outside the door to the room in which Bella was currently residing. I had just checked the trashcan for the suspected chicken, which of course, smelled just as unappetizing as any other human food. However, it had not smelled raw in any way. The source of Bella's illness must have been something else.

I had known that we would have to leave the island at some point, but somehow I hadn't considered that something as inconsequent as human illness would be the catalyst for our departure. I found myself forgetting much more frequently the petty human problems that still affected Bella. Still, as trivial as it seemed to me, it was not something I could take lightly. After all, we were in the tropics; who knew what types of diseases Bella could catch.

I shook the thought out of my head quickly. I was getting ahead of myself. Bella was just nauseous; she didn't even know what was causing it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's strangled voice, "Yes and no." Her words should have comforted me, but my anxiety shot up at the tone of her voice. She _did _know something. But what? I placed my hand on the metal doorknob.

"Bella? Can I please come in?" The silence seemed to last forever, but it couldn't have been longer than a few seconds.

"O…kay?" I shoved the door open slightly harder than I had meant to, leaving large dents in both the knob and the edge of the door. As soon as I saw Bella sitting by her open suitcase, I judged her countenance. She was staring at the floor, a blank expression on her face. She was paler than normal, but I had noticed that before, presumably a result of the nausea. Her heartbeat was oddly slow. I immediately was at her side, my hand finding rest on her forehead as before, hoping to ease whatever pain she was going through. I had hoped I would be able to figure out what was wrong by seeing her, but her empty look offered nothing. When my attempt to find a temperature also failed, I looked back into her eyes, beautiful and brown and blank, my worry changing to fear as it coursed like fire through my dead veins.

"What's wrong?"

Slowly, she whispered, "How many days has it been since the wedding?"

What an odd question. My answer was automatic; I was keeping track, "Seventeen." Strange. What did it have to do with anything? Her eyes continued to be of no help. I longed to be able to hear what she was thinking. Why did she have to be the one that I couldn't hear? "Bella, what is it?"

She held up a finger. Her lips moved. She was counting. But _why?_ She couldn't have been sick for long; the only time I hadn't been with her was during my hunting trip. I would have noticed if anything was wrong. And the only thing that I could even think of that was wrong was her nausea. I started to go through the events on the island, trying to see if I had missed something. The events flew by so fast in my mind that even I could make no sense of them; the fear flowing through me was compromising my attempts. I held my breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to just be patient and wait for an answer. Bella paused in her mental counting, and my eyes shot open. I tensed for her answer, but instead she started counting again. My held breath left my lungs in a silent hiss. I couldn't be patient. "Bella! I'm losing my mind over here."

Bella leaned over to her suitcase, her hands shaking as she moved things around. I clenched my fists, holding myself back from ripping the suitcase out of her hands and overturning it onto the floor. Bella finally lifted a blue box and held it out to me.

I don't know what I had been expecting: maybe a bottle of pills or some other…something that could make Bella sick. I was completely surprised to see the box of tampons in her hand. Confusion flooded my mind. She normally kept everything like that to herself. _She must know what's wrong, she just doesn't want to tell me,_ I thought. But it made no sense; why wouldn't she want to tell me? "What? Are you trying to pass this illness off as PMS?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, no Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late."

My mental questioning immediately halted.

I froze.

_Five days late. Of course._

Of course. It made sense now: her emotional outbreaks, appetite, and sleeping habits. I hadn't even considered them in my mental list of symptoms.

Because it was impossible.

Five days late.

Such a simple phrase, and yet, it was able to stop a vampire's mind in its tracks. Or was my mind racing? I couldn't tell. I barely felt Bella leap from my arms.

A small part in the back of mind was trying to reason with my shocked self. _Of course Bella must be wrong. There must be some other explanation. Something else, anything else. Bella couldn't be _pregnant_. It was—_

"Impossible." The word brought my sight back into my control, and I followed Bella's eyes. She was staring at her stomach, where a small bump had appeared. Still unmoving, I stared in shock. I knew that it had not been there when I had left her. There was no question. My eyes blurred.

The image I had been subconsciously repressing sprung into my mind. It was an image I had thought of many times before, merely hoping and wishing that there was some way…

…A child was in Bella's arms, beautiful in every way. Bella's hair, her heart-shaped face, her alluring chocolate-brown eyes. An invisible haze filled my mind as I watched the familiar scene play out. Bella was radiant, smiling and laughing as she held the child…_her_ child.

It was an image that I hardly dared to let enter my mind, so beautiful and heartbreaking an image it was. It had nearly changed my mind about letting Bella choose my life.

A movement jarred me from my thoughts; Bella had reached into my pocket and removed my cell phone. Strange, I hadn't heard it ring. My sensory loss should have alarmed me, if my mind had not been preoccupied. I continued to stare at nothing as Bella spoke to someone. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Bella's words twisted in my mind. I could not make anything out until her last sentence.

"...And... I swear something moved inside me just now."

Immediately, the image in my head changed. No longer was the child a little Bella. It changed, _transformed_. I watched in disgust as it became a monster.

As it became me.

With bright crimson eyes and bronze hair, the little monster jumped away from a crumpled Bella, blood dripping from its mouth and a grin splayed across its face.

No.

My senses rushed back in full force.

_No._ I wouldn't let it happen.

_Let _what_ happen? _I asked myself. How was this even _possible?_ My memory recalled legends of an incubus, but my knowledge was incomplete.

My head jerked up. I reached out my hand for the phone in Bella's hand. I saw Bella's look of relief as she handed it to me. I held it to my ear.

"Is it possible?" I asked, knowing it was Carlisle. He let out a stressful sigh.

"It must be. I never gave much thought to the legends, never had a reason to. I suppose they must be at least partly based on truth. Obviously, we'll have to find out more, as the legends just stated that the fathers were demons, which is, of course, false." I disagreed, the vision of a crumpled Bella returning to my mind. I was _very_ much a demon. "Now, I do not know much else, and I won't until I see Bella. The child could be part-vampire, or even a full fledged one."

If this thing were a vampire, Bella would be in danger. "And Bella?" I reached out and pulled her close. A part of me scoffed. As if _I_ could protect her, when I was the one who was hurting her.

Carlisle hesitated, "If she can already feel it inside her, it must be growing at an accelerated rate. And you know how fragile Bella is. It will most likely put her health in danger, possibly even kill her." He paused. "The only thing we can do is try to abort it. But you must get her home immediately; we don't know how fast it is growing. Come at once."

"Yes, yes I will." I hit END and immediately dialed the number for the airport.

"What did Carlisle say?" Bella asked tentatively. She looked up at me, shock still hidden in her eyes.

"He thinks you're pregnant." I saw a shiver run through her. My hand tightened around the phone, hate and fear running down my back. I was going to get Bella home. I would _not_ let this monster hurt her. I pushed the vision away again, listening impatiently as the first ring sounded in the phone.

"Who are you calling now?"

"The airport. We're going home."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Any suggestions of future chapters to write in Edward's perspective? Check out my poll on my profile and vote!

(And by the way, if you like Harry Potter or have read my Sims 2 story, let me know if you would be willing to finish it/ write a sequel, cause I can't do it anymore. I have completely switched to Twilight, but I hate leaving it hanging. Read that story for details!)


	2. Kaure

**Summary: This continues Edward's point of view in Book 1 of Breaking Dawn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Stephenie Meyer's!**

* * *

Clothes.

Food.

Extra money.

Bags.

Spare tickets to Paris just incase Bella disliked the island.

Bella.

Pregnant.

Once again, the hate rippled down my spine, cutting at my dead heart. My fault. All my fault. Instead of trying to suppress my hatred, I funneled it into packing, as well as the 'conversation' I was having with the manager of the airline.

"No, I can't wait for tomorrow's flight," I said angrily, speaking through my teeth in Portuguese. I threw Bella's outfit on the bed where she was sitting silently. "I need to be on a plane in one hour. One hour, or we will pull our funding from your company. Do you understand?"

"But Senhor, there has never been a problem before--" The weak human's voice cut off as I accidentally let a growl escape my throat in frustration. He gulped once and typed something onto his computer. "I—I'll find something," he said shakily.

As he typed, I continued throwing my anger into packing. For the past hour, I had watched visions of that—that _thing _inside Bella. I couldn't stop loathing myself. It was entirely my fault. If only I had not given in to my selfishness, if only I had been more patient. If only I hadn't gotten Bella into this mess. I kicked the empty suitcase from the bed and started putting all the clothes I had gathered into it.

"Ok, I have a plane for you, Senhor. In one hour, is that alright?"

"Yes." I snapped the phone shut. I put the last article of clothing into the suitcase and zipped it up in one swift movement. That was it. It was time to leave.

I turned around. Bella had left the room, so I followed her scent into the kitchen. She was sitting in a chair, facing the window. My eyes went immediately to her stomach, where her hand was perched lightly. My revulsion threatened to leak over, but I checked it, keeping it hidden to save Bella from it. I reminded myself that it was time to leave.

"Bella?" I waited as she slowly turned around, still fighting the visions of a monster from my head.

And then I saw that she was crying.

For the first time in over an hour, I only saw Bella.

"Bella!" I ran to her side, placing my hands on her cheeks. It could only be one of two things. "Are you in pain?"

"No, no—" I sighed mentally as I pulled her close to me, placing my chin on her soft hair. At least It wasn't hurting her yet. That meant it was choice number two.

"Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine." I hoped that something I said would placate her.

"Take care of this? What do you mean?" She must not have realized there was something we could do. Eager to ease her fright, I leaned back and looked into her watery eyes.

"We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't_ let it hurt you."

Suddenly, thoughts interrupted my concentration. I missed her reply as my head sharply turned toward the door.

"Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of him and be right out." I jumped up and rushed to the door. How I had forgotten, I didn't know. I heard the thoughts of Kaure next to him.

_I hope she is still alive. I hope I'm not too late. _Her Portuguese thoughts were timid even in her own mind.

I cursed in my head again.

I threw open the door and was speaking before they had a chance to speak. "I will not be needing your services today, thank you."

They jumped at the sight of me, presumably because of my sudden appearance and harsh tone. Gustavo recovered quickly, thanking me and turning around. Kaure recovered as well, but didn't move.

"Please, Senhor Cullen, I made you and the miss some dinner." She walked past my arms into the house. The thirst itched painfully in my throat, and I swallowed angrily. It took a tad more effort to get rid of it than normal in my choleric state.

_I have to see._

I shook my head and backed up. "We already had dinner, you don't need to give us your food." She kept walking.

"Please, I made it for you. I'll just leave it here."

_I just need to make sure._

I grunted in exasperation and hurried into the kitchen ahead of her, heading for Bella. She still had trails of tears running along her cheeks, so I gently wiped them with my thumbs, leaning to her ear.

"She's insisting on leaving the food she brought--she made us dinner. It's an excuse--she wants to make sure I haven't killed you yet." I might as well have. I turned slightly as Kaure walked in. She glanced at us, staring mostly at Bella. When she had convinced herself that she really was alive, she placed her bowl of Caldeirada soup on the counter.

"Please don't kill her," she mumbled as quietly as she could. I snapped.

"You gave us the food, get out."

She turned quickly, her skirt flying around and she practically ran out the door. Bella gagged at the smell of the soup, suddenly carried by the gust of air brought by Kaure's skirt. I placed my hands onto her warm forehead, whispering calming noises into her ear as she leaned over the sink. Damned soup.

I turned and practically threw the bowl into the refrigerator, hearing it tip and spill as I slammed the door shut.

I then took a split second to calm myself. I needn't be angry; I had to keep control so as to not hurt Bella.

My Bella.

I was back at her side and cooling her face in a moment. Her shaky hands reached for the cup lying on its side at the edge of the sink. I grabbed it and filled it with the tap water, keeping one hand on her face. She rinsed her mouth and spit.

I heard Kaure close by, and turned Bella around. I pulled her close, mostly to comfort her, but also trying to assuage Kaure's fear of me killing Bella.

Bella rested her forehead on my shoulder, her aroma all around me. It took no effort whatsoever to alleviate the thirst that once plagued me at her scent. As Bella lowered her arms around herself, I waited for the thoughts of ease I expected from the doorway.

_No! _

I turned my head slightly, Kaure coming into view in my peripherals. Why was she not relieved? Then I realized where Bella had placed her hands.

_It's all true! Mãe_ _was right! All the stories are true! He's one of _them_!_

* * *

A/N: **Go vote in my poll on my profile!** I decided to keep writing, at least a three shot to the end of Book 1, depending on the feedback. Btw, Nearly 400 people read the first chapter! Do you know how AMAZING it would be every one of you that reads this would leave a review?! Tell me what you liked, what you thought was wrong, whether you want me to leave it as it is or continue on, even a 1 word review would be AWESOME! It doesn't even take much time! I'll even reply back! Please! Reviews are amazing! Thank you! You guys rock, just for reading the story!


	3. Morte

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Meyer's!**

**Recap:**

**_It's all true! Mãe_ _was right! All the stories are true! He's one of _them_!_**

I gasped at her emphasis. One of _them_? She already knew what I was, what else was there?

_They must be killed! I have to tell someone!_

I turned to face her and kept Bella behind me, as if it were Kaure's thoughts that would kill her.

She saw my movement and burst out.

"Get away from her! I knew you weren't who you said you were from the moment you got here. How dare you bring her here! My father and the town won't let you get away with this! They didn't believe the myths before, but now they will! Even if you kill me, they will know!" The terror appeared in her eyes as she realized the falseness of her statement. She continued to scream her words at me, and her terror only rose; yet she did not slow her accusations against me.

Finally I interrupted her in the smooth ancient language of what I knew was the tribe from which Kaure was descended, hoping to elicit information from her. If she claimed there were myths, I had to find out what they were. "Please, what myths do you speak of? It is not as you believe; I did not know this would happen."

She stared at me in wonder. _How does he know our language? _Her eyes then narrowed.

"Are you really a Blood-Drinker? And is she truly with-child?"

The hatred threatened to break through, and I was only strong enough to dilute it into sadness. I nodded once. She stepped back in slight surprise. She hadn't been expecting me to admit what I was, but what other choice did I have?

I reached out to her. "Please, I need to help her."

"_Help_ her? Why would you want to help her? You are the one who did it to her!"

I continued to plead with her, "Please, it's not what you think. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just need to know how to help her. She means everything to me. I love her more than anything, whether you choose to believe me or not. Please." The anger on Kaure's face disappeared. She stared at me doubtfully, her eyes flickering to Bella behind me. I saw Bella's confused face flash in her thoughts. I unconsciously reached behind my back and took Bella's hand in mine.

_He can't be telling the truth. Their kind only love themselves._ But Kaure's doubt disappeared bit by bit as she remembered the contact she had seen between Bella and myself. When she had convinced herself that I might be telling the truth, she moved forward a step. Her arms moved out and around, forming the outline of a rounded stomach. She was looking at Bella, trying to make sure that she knew, but Bella wasn't looking at her face; she was staring fixated at Kaure's hands. Kaure was satisfied anyway and took a few more steps toward us.

"It is said that it always happened to the women quickly. Has it not been long?"

"Only 17 days." I tensed at the mention of 'the women.'

"And is she really...human?"

"Yes."

"Our myths have warned us to kill the creature before it grows too strong. Are you willing to kill it?"

"Yes." The malevolence flowed into me. I quelled it quickly, unwilling to lose my limited composure. I had only one question. I gripped Bella's hand tightly in my own. "And the women? Did they survive?" Her hesitation lasted too long; I knew the answer before she shook her head.

Pain ripped through me. "None?" I whispered in agony. Kaure walked until she was just past me, standing in front of Bella.

"_Morte."_ I froze as I tried to keep the images away, but it was no use. For the second time in my existence, the images of my precious Bella flooded my mind. Dead. I couldn't stop the onslaught of agony that coursed through my veins. I was only vaguely aware of the sound of the boat leaving the island a few minutes later; the only thing my brain could register was Bella, standing warm and soft in my arms.

Then she moved. I reached out and caught her shoulder, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"To brush my teeth again." Her voice was so level that it seemed unnatural. She must have been hiding her real feelings.

"Don't worry about what she said. It's nothing but legends, old lies for the sake of entertainment."

"I didn't understand anything." She still sounded strangely calm.

"I packed your toothbrush. I'll get it for you." I walked ahead of her into the bedroom.

"Are we leaving soon?" She called as I quickly found her toothbrush in a suitcase.

"As soon as you're done." I returned to the hall and handed Bella her toothbrush. I followed her back into the bedroom, waiting outside the bathroom door as she brushed her teeth.

My thoughts returned to Carlisle at home. He would have everything ready, and I would help as best as I could. Bella didn't have to die; I would see to it.

Bella walked back into the bedroom, handing me the brush. I packed it and picked up the suitcase. "I'll get the bags into the boat." I started for the door, picking up another on my way.

"Edward--" I turned back to Bella, slightly distracted by the plans going through my head.

"Yes?"

She hesitated. "Could you...pack some of the food? You know, in case I get hungry again." Her eyes fell to the ground guiltily. My thoughts of planning disappeared as my face relaxed slightly. How could she feel guilty about getting hungry? She must feel like it's her fault. _That would be Bella. _I thought to myself. I longed to comfort her, but the urgency to leave and save her kept me in my place. There would be time later.

"Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon." She nodded, and I turned, taking the suitcases out of the bedroom and out to the boat.

_It will be over soon, she'll be safe._ I chanted to myself, hoping that it would be true.

A/N: Hope you liked! Reviews are awesome, and let me know if people liked or didn't like it! If you'd like to read other scenes in his perspective, just tell me the scene, and I'll consider it! Keep an eye out for possibly more chapters!


	4. Airport

Bella sat at the end of the boat, staring out at the sea rushing by. The wind caught her hair, blowing it gently behind her, giving me full view of her face. She was so beautiful. I didn't understand how I could have possibly deserved this angel. I shouldn't have been given the chance. If only I _hadn't_ been given a chance.

Then maybe she wouldn't have had to die.

I refused to let the thought take hold. She would _not _die. I would get her to Carlisle, and he would save her from what I had done.

It wasn't long before we reached the coast. Bella was quiet as we took a taxi back to the airport. It wasn't until we were seated in the small plane that I broke the silence.

"Bella, are you okay?" I stared into her eyes as they met mine, trying to tell what was wrong. She nodded before looking away, staring at the floor. What was she thinking? It was quite frustrating that I had to listen to the meaningless, insignificant thoughts of the pilot, but those of the most important person in my existence were hidden from me. "Are you hurting?" I clarified, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"I--" Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat, "I'm not in pain." I let my hand fall, watching as she turned away again. I suddenly understood.

She was angry with me. Mad at the danger I put her in. But of course, being Bella, she just didn't show her anger in the normal way.

I refused to feel upset at my revelation. I knew I deserved so much more than anger. So I stayed silent as she leaned her head back while the plane took off. For a while, it looked as though she was trying to keep from falling asleep. Her exhaustion eventually took over, and unconsciousness took over.

I took out my silver phone and dialed home.

Carlisle answered, "I have everything ready for when you get back."

_Oh dear, is he on a cell phone? I better tell him to put it away. _The only flight attendant walked toward our seats. One glance at my expression changed her mind and had her nearly sprinting back to the front.

"Carlisle, are you sure it will work?"

"I won't know until we've tried." I heard low voices in the background.

"Have you told the others?"

"Yes. They're mostly anxious for you to get home. As am I" I could hear that anxiety in his voice. I looked out the window and knew there were several hours left.

"And Alice?"

"That's the problem. She's having trouble _seeing_. Whatever it is, it's causing her problems." I shut my eyes tightly, my fingers finding the bridge of my nose.

"So she doesn't know what will happen?"

"I'm sorry, Edward." I felt a light pressure on my side. I turned slightly and saw that Bella's head had slid over and landed on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful look lightening the darkness of her expression.

I immediately shifted my arm so that she would be more comfortable, closing the phone without a sound.

Despite my attempts to make her comfortable, Bella soon started to whimper in her sleep. "No…no…" she mumbled, clenching my shirt in her small hands.

"It will be ok," I muttered quietly, running my hand up and down her arm trying to soothe her. It killed me that I didn't know whether that was true or not. I just knew that the main enemy was time.

It was an incredibly long flight home.

* * *

After what felt like several years, the plane began its landing. As carefully as I could, I woke Bella.

"We're home," I said quietly.

"Oh," she blinked and sat up quickly. "I fell asleep?"

"Yes. You must have been exhausted." Her eyes flickered up at me before she looked away.

The plane finished its landing and I stood up. I heard the thoughts of my family waiting in the airport. I was anxious to see Carlisle, so I quickly took our bag from the bin. Bella seemed to be in a hurry as well, as she was already waiting at the front. Forced to stay at a human pace by the attendant, I walked to Bella's side.

We started walking through the small tunnel to the airport. Bella was walking fast, as anxious as I was to see Carlisle. She would probably run to him when we saw everyone, or Alice.

Reaching the archway into the airport, I finally saw the waiting party. It was a small airport, empty except for my family. They were standing feet from the arch, the chairs for waiting humans ignored behind them. I immediately found Carlisle. His eyes were on Bella following close behind me.

_Ready? _His thoughts were anxious. The others' seemed primarily curious and shocked.

_Wow, she really is. But how?_ This thought and its variations seemed to come from everyone as they studied Bella's form just behind me.

I nodded my head once to Carlisle and watched Bella run from behind me.

Carlisle was the closest to us, so when Bella passed him, I decided it must be Alice to whom she ran. But when she continued past Alice, confusion filled me.

Strangely, it was from Rosalie that Bella sought comfort.

I watched incredulously as the two embraced. Rosalie wasn't surprised that Bella had come to her, though why, I didn't know. I knew Bella had never been good friends with Rosalie, so why did she run to her instead of Alice?

It was then that I realized Rosalie had been hiding her thoughts from me. But she didn't hide them any longer.

_I won't let you hurt this baby. _Her eyes blazed as she stepped in front of Bella, blocking her from my sight. Plans of keeping me from hurting _the baby_ invaded her thoughts. Already on edge, I couldn't control my resulting fury. I crouched, a growl rippling through my chest.

_"No!" _I hissed, taking a short step forward.

Instinctively, Emmett moved closer to Rosalie, though his expression was one of confusion as he looked between Rosalie and myself. The rest of my family quickly surrounded us, and a barrage of mental warnings hit me.

_Careful, Edward! The cameras. _I felt Carlisle at my side, but all I could focus on was Rosalie.

"It will _kill _her!" I hissed again, paying the warnings no mind as I stayed in my crouch.

"You couldn't _possibly_ know that, Edward." Rosalie widened her stance slightly, but otherwise didn't move from her position in front of Bella.

"I _do _know, because that is exactly what the Ticuna woman told me would happen."

"But none of those women had _us. _Bella has seven of us to help her. There is a very good chance—"

I interrupted her furiously, "Do you really think I'm going to risk Bella's life on a chance? Risk her life because of something _you_ want?"

"I'm not the only one who wants this!" And with her statement she moved very slightly to the side, allowing Bella to come into my sight. Rosalie's thoughts turned to a certain phone conversation, hours before.

I came out of my crouch in shock, and looked past Rosalie's guarding arms to Bella's face. And, suddenly, it was clear, by both the memory and her guilty expression that Bella wanted to keep it.

"Please, Edward…" she pleaded, holding onto Rosalie's arm, eyes watering. I stood speechless as my anger disappeared, staring into her watery eyes. "Edward, I can do this. I know I can."

My arms fell loosely to my sides. How could I have missed it? Bella hadn't been angry with me on the trip home. At least, not about what I had thought. I understood that to Bella, I was the enemy, not Rosalie. But this wasn't what hit me the hardest.

A wave of despair crashed over me. I realized that despite my anguish on the trip home, I must have been harboring some hope of Bella's survival. I must have believed that Carlisle could save her, because those feelings were nothing compared to the hopelessness that came over me now.

Maybe I would have given in right then. I might have let Rosalie win the battle if it wasn't for what happened next.

Bella's hand flew to her stomach. She looked down in surprise, and a quiet "ouch," escaped her lips.

This time, it was I who took an instinctive step forward. "Bella!" But as soon as I moved, Rosalie jumped in front of Bella and glared at me.

This movement was combined with the fact that Rosalie's thoughts were nothing of concern for Bella. She was merely concerned that Bella's pain would rile me up again.

Well, she was right. The despair was replaced once again with anger as another growl exploded from my chest. Bella would just _have _to understand. She would _die _if I didn't stop Rosalie. I would do it for her safety.

But before I could move any closer, Emmett moved right next to Rosalie. "I can't let you hurt Rose." Rosalie looked up at him lovingly, but he didn't quite meet her gaze. _I'm sorry, kid. _His thoughts did no good to stave off my anger. I snapped my head towards the rest of my family. Esme spoke next.

"If Bella wants to keep the baby, then I will support her." My hands clenched as my eyes found Carlisle's. I saw the conflict rise in his eyes. I knew that he didn't want to risk Bella's life either, but I also knew he wouldn't stand against Esme.

Alice came next. She looked at me hard before looking towards Bella. _I'm with you on this, Edward, but… _

Jasper's thought seemed to finish Alice's own_…we can't fight family. _

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review. And keep telling me what other scenes you would like, cause I'm not going straight through Breaking Dawn. Writing an angry, depressed, 'I can do nothing' Edward would be, well, depressing. Let me know! And vote in my profile poll, it's about a story I'm working on. Thank you!


End file.
